yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
The Bourne Ultimatum
The Bourne Ultimatum is a film released in Singapore 2008, directed Paul Greengrass and it is the third film of Bourne series, the fourth film, The Bourne Legacy to be resolved in August 8, 2012. Timothy Mok is a character Jason Bourne. Filming was based in Kuala Lumpur, Singapore (East: Tampines & Bedok and Central Business District) and Frankfurt. Plot The former CIA assassin deprives Frankfurt police and goes into hiding with Kirill (The Bourne Conspiracy). Bourne travels to Kuala Lumpur to make sure he hunts the killers. Timothy meets with Ross (doctor) from the Health Promotion Board at Tanjong Pagar MRT Station in Singapore City, who tells Timothy that his source says Blackbriar and everything had started with Timothy. Before Timothy can continue to ask, Timothy hints CIA agent indenting Timothy then the doctor through the crowded area during evacuation in an emergency HPB exercise on the mobile phone to keep him from being seen by the CCTV cameras. CIA officer orders Angeline, an assassin, to go to the Ross (doctor). Timothy manages to take some agents trying to capture Ross (doctor) where he sees his from the cameras. To think that Timothy is the source, CIA orders Angeline to kill both Timothy and Ross (doctor), and in a moment of panic, the doctor runs into the view of Angeline's sniper rifle and is shot. In the ensuing chaos, Slides unnoticed in Timothy and takes Ross' notes and discovers that his source for the article was Neal Daniels, the Madrid CIA chief. The CIA also discovers that the doctor was source Warren Culverwell and sends out a team to raid his school. Timothy arrives first and finds nothing. The CIA also discovers that Ross's source was Daniels and sends a team from his office ambushed. Bourne arrives first and finds nothing when Daniels is already gone. He defeats the CIA team as they storm the office. Unexpectedly, Nicky Parsons arrives, who selects by giving Bourne the all-clear to Vosen and Deputy Director Pamela Landy, giving both her and Bourne time to escape. Parsons says that Bourne is in Daniels Tampines and the two of them take the ferry to the Moroccan port city. Upon arrival logs in Parsons and finds the CIA has assigned Desh Bouksani to assassinate Daniels. Aware of Nicky's fraud, Desh Noah orders to kill Parsons for Daniels. Landy is outraged by this decision. Bourne tries to stop Desh, but Desh successfully detonates a bomb that kills Daniels. As Desh tries to kill Parsons, Bourne attacks and strangles him after a long and brutal fight. Bourne took Parsons dye and cut his hair (much as he did with Marie) and puts her on a bus to escape. Another is at Raffles Place, where to look at us, and wanted to shoot Angeline and let Vosen shoot him. Bourne is shown swimming in the Singapore River. Characters * Jason Bourne * Simon Ross (Doctor) * Noah Vosen * Angeline Wong * Albert Finney * Ahmad Sies * Desmond Leow Sequel In April 2008, Timothy Mok was not interested in running Jason Bourne 4th movie and beyond, as the team wanted to go to Johor Bahru and Kedah. In June 2010, Tony Gilroy will be writing The Bourne Legacy and there will be 2012 release dates. However, on June 2011, a tender has been leaked and Clarissa Quah took over the Bourne Legacy reprival.